How Sweet
by Kiriata
Summary: Larxene warned Naminé to stay away from Zexion, that he was out of her league. However, when Zexion decides to ask Naminé out, she just can't seem to resist him, betraying her promise. A one-shot between Zexion and Namine, with a twist. An AU fanfic.


How Sweet

* * *

This is an alternature universe fanfic about Naminé/Zexion, with a twist...I hope you enjoy it! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of _Kingdom Hearts_.

* * *

"Thank you, have a nice day," Naminé intoned lackadaisically, as she handed beverages and bags of treats to customer to customer.

That was her job, day in, day out, working at the café, _Starbucks_. It was wearying, but what else could she do? Twilight Town was just too small. She knew everyone, and they all knew her. They all went about their lives the same way, every day. It was like an old music box tune that wouldn't stop playing, but you almost didn't care anymore – it just played in the back of your mind, like the hum of an air conditioner. Life had become a regular pattern for her, boring and monotone.

That is, until she met _him_.

He had short dark, denim-blue streaked hair, with almost over-grown bangs obscuring his left eye. The other could be seen clearly, a deep shade of violet, mesmerizing and enigmatic. Every afternoon, he'd come by, ordering the same thing without fail – a cup of black coffee, straight. Naminé's heart would start to beat hard, and her cheeks would grow warm. She even had to keep a tighter grip on the cup since her hands were so clammy.

"Thank you," was merely what he'd murmur before leaving, and that sentence would repeat itself over and over within her mind, like a mantra.

"He's out of your league, honey," Larxene had warned, shaking her head almost pityingly. "If you go out with him, he'll only end up breaking your heart."

"But…he's so handsome," Naminé protested, eyeing her co-worker wistfully, as if hoping she'd mitigate her harsh disposition. "And he's the only one who ever thanked for me for my service…"

"Like I said," Larxene said, an unrelenting frown on her lips, "if you go out with him, he'll end up _ripping_ apart your _fragile_ heart. So listen to me…stay away from him."

"But…" the golden-haired girl uttered weakly.

"I mean it Naminé," Larxene said, her hands on her hips. "I care about you far too much to see you hurt."

Naminé opened her mouth to make another objection but hesitated, seeing her friend's implacable expression. At last, she sighed, resigning, "Fine…"

She wasn't going to do a thing. Besides, it wasn't as if he was going to approach her either…at least, that's what she thought…

-----------------------------------

"Thank you, come back again," Naminé chirped, waving as the man strode out, brown bag in hand.

Flicking a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her right ear, she gave a sigh of relief, glad that the flow of customers had slowed. Since Larxene had taken the day off to spend Valentine's Day with her boyfriend, Naminé had to handle everything alone. It was difficult, without her usual partner to assist her, but if her friend was enjoying herself, it was worth it.

As she used a white towel to wipe the area around the coffee maker, she heard the door creak open, and the sound of a pair of footsteps.

"I'll be with you in a second," Naminé called over her shoulder, vigorously continuing to swipe away at the muffin crumbs.

"No need to hurry, I'm not in any rush…"

That was the voice of the man she would recognize almost anywhere. The deep, smooth tone that would curl up intimately within her ear, his words ringing within her mind. Her heart thumping within her chest, Naminé slowly turned, gazing over at the indigo-eyed man who stood behind the divider, waiting ever so patiently. Swallowing, she took a few hesitant steps forward, trying hard to look calm.

"W-what can I do for you?" she stammered out. _So much for seeming composed..._

A warm smile made its way to his sweet lips, the first time she had ever seen him express an emotion. "I expect you would know what it is by now," he remarked, as he laid his arm on the counter, leaning forward.

Licking her dry lips – which, she worried, probably appeared _way _too chapped – she gave a curt nod, saying meekly, "Of…of course. My mistake."

Spinning around, heading straight for the coffee maker, thoughts began to swirl around her mind.

_I'm acting like such a dork, _she thought, anxiously. _And he's been so kind as to seem as if he doesn't even notice. Maybe…maybe there's a chance he's interested in me…just a small one…_

"So where's that other girl that you usually worked with?"

"W-what?" Naminé asked, almost fumbling with the cup of cocoa beans she was now pouring into the container.

"The girl with the blonde hair," he explained, patiently, "with the two hair bangs that arched upward?"

Hearing his words, she felt a wave of pain course across her heart.

Of course, Larxene. That was who he was interested in, not her. After all, she was a small girl who was always making a fool of herself, and Larxene, on the other hand, was confident and independent, with an almost regal glow. How could Naminé even be thinking he could be attracted to her?

"She's taking the day off," she said, stiffly, "to spend Valentine's Day with her boyfriend."

"Why aren't you?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't have one," she replied, gazing down at the dark liquid simmering in the pot. _This is just _too_ embarrassing…_

"Then would you do me the honor of spending the day with me after your shift?"

"Ex-excuse me?" Naminé had to do a double take. Was he asking _her _out?

"Would you do me the honor of spending the day with me after your shift?" he repeated, his tone of voice sounding slightly amused.

"Of…of course," she nodded, as she poured the heated coffee into a paper cup. _Speak more, stop stammering like a fool…_

"I'll be waiting outside," he smiled, placing munny on the counter before grabbing the beverage and leaving.

-------------------------------------

"What did you think of the fireworks, Naminé?"

"They…they were beautiful," she answered, breathlessly, amazed.

When the man – whose name was Zexion (such a beautiful name, she had thought) – first took her hand, taking her straight to a restaurant, she was instantly worried, butterflies beginning to flutter around her stomach. This was the first date she had been on since years, and she was afraid she'd mess up. Fortunately, the date had gone smoothly, with dinner, a walk around the city, and then a fireworks display in the park. The butterflies had long since vanished, and now that the date was coming to an end, she longed for the night to continue on forever.

"Not as beautiful as you, of course," Zexion commented, gazing at her admiringly.

Feeling her cheeks color, Naminé glanced downward, her fingers tightly gripping the edge of the bench they were seated upon. "Thank you," she murmured.

"I always thought you were," he continued, as he softly placed his hand over hers, causing her to stiffen in surprise. "That's one of the reasons I kept coming over there every afternoon…"

"Not…not because of Larxene?" Naminé asked, glancing up at him, hoping she wasn't appearing too needy or timid. "My…my co-worker that is?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, giving her that smile that sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. "I only have eyes for you…"

"Zexion…" Naminé said, looking into his eyes, the deep violet pools that had first lured her to him, like a moth to a burning flame. "I…"

"Shh," he hushed her, gently. "Don't speak…"

As his eyes closed, he leaned forward, his lips reaching ever so close to hers.

Naminé's heart was beating so fast, it was almost as if it was going to combust. Feeling her palms growing sweaty and her cheeks hot, she could feel her eyelids lowering.

_"I mean it Naminé, I care about you far too much to see you hurt."_

Recalling Larxene's words, Naminé felt guilt wash over her, remembering how she promised she wouldn't touch Zexion. She wasn't even supposed to go out with him, let along kiss him…no matter how much she wanted to…

Reluctantly, she pulled back, looking away – she wouldn't be able to stare into his orbs of amethyst when he opened his eyes, to see his reaction, his confusion.

"…Naminé…" he said, his voice hesitant, distant. "…Shall I take you home?"

"Yes, please…"

She could at least make their first and last date end with a walk home, holding hands…

-------------------------------------

Naminé's eyes kept darting over to the entrance, and then dancing over to the clock, which clearly read 6'o clock. Larxene was rushing to and fro besides her, helping the customers who were impatiently waiting for their orders to be carried out.

"Hey, Naminé," Larxene called over to her, "yoo-hoo, remember me? Your friend and co-worker?"

"H-huh?" Naminé stammered, snapping out of her reverie. "Oh, yes…?"

"Is something wrong?" she asked, glancing at her friend, concerned. "You haven't asked me anything about my date like you normally would've…and you've been staring at the doorway since this afternoon. What's up?"

"Oh, it's…it's nothing," Naminé lied, not wanting to share – or explain – her thoughts. Zexion hadn't come to _Starbucks _at all that day. Had she crushed him so harshly that he couldn't even face her? "So um…how was your date?" she compelled herself to ask, as she quickly thought of an excuse for why she hadn't asked earlier. "I was, uh…assuming you guys might've done…_it_…so I didn't want to pry…"

"What on earth gave you _that_ idea?" Larxene exclaimed, incredulous, her eyes widening. "Don't tell me _Axel_ has been spreading rumors about our activities."

"Oh no, no," Naminé said quickly, shaking her head. "It's just that I know most couples…do _it_…on Valentines' Day."

"Well, Axel was the perfect gentleman on our date," she said, relaxing, as she strode over to the coffee maker. "No worries, no pressure…just pure, unadulterated romance." She glanced over her shoulder at the golden-haired girl. "And that does _not _include love-making."

Naminé gave her a half-smile, nodding to show she understood.

_Just pure, unadulterated romance…like I had with Zexion…until I had to go ruin it, _Naminé thought, ruefully. _I…maybe I should talk to him…_

Turning away from Larxene, she silently withdrew her cell phone. Although she felt that she was betraying the promise to her friend literally right behind her back, the thought of Zexion being crestfallen created an ever-growing ache within her chest. Remembering that phone calls during work hours were prohibited, Naminé dexterously began to text a message to his cell, reading, _Hey, Zexion…I'm just texting you since I didn't see you today…and I missed you…but I know you must be busy, so I'm just going to give you this little…message._

Without hesitation, she sent it, her palpitations increasing as she hoped she wasn't sending mixed signals to the man...and that her message hadn't sounded desperate. Expecting a long wait, however, she was surprised when a message responded just a few seconds later, saying, _How sweet. Anyway, I am quite preoccupied at the moment, so we'll have to chat some other time._

Naminé read the text over several times, trying to construe what sort of tone he was using when he wrote 'how sweet'. Was he meaning it sarcastically? Or was he sincerely touched? If it was the latter, then he really would call back. If it was not…

These thoughts puzzled her mind for quite a while, until Larxene suddenly tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, girl, what's on your mind now?" she asked, her arms crossed. "You've been standing there for a full five minutes now."

"Oh, I was just…pondering over a text message I received," Naminé answered, choosing her words carefully.

"Ah, so you just heard the news from Kairi?" Larxene asked, her expression brightening in realization.

"News?" Naminé asked, confused, not recalling anything spectacular her roommate had told her about that morning.

"Yeah," Larxene nodded, "Kairi texted me, saying that this afternoon, she went out with _the_ most debonair man. He was so romantic and charming, she thinks she might be in love. She just can't get the last thing he said to her out of her mind. I'm surprised Kairi hasn't told you about it yet though...often, she just _has_ to tell everyone about her romantic affairs the moment it happens...but I suppose she only had time to text me..."

"So, um...what was it though?" Naminé asked, intrigued, and at the same time, relieved for a distraction.

"What was what?'

"The last thing he siad that she couldn't get out of her mind?"

"Mm…something like, 'I only have eyes for you'…yeah, that was it."

Hearing those words, Naminé felt her body grow numb, as memories replayed itself inside her mind.

_"He's out of your league, honey. If you go out with him, he'll only end up breaking your heart."_

Larxene had been right. Not only had her fragile heart been ripped apart, but it had shattered, as brittle as glass, leaving her hollow and empty. She might've withdrawn from kissing him, but she could not withdraw her heart, one she so recklessly threw away, unable to retrieve back. If only she had listened, if only she hadn't been so weak. But she knew, ever so regretfully, that the moment he had asked her out, it had been too late. She had been head-over-heels since she first laid eyes on him, drawn in by those tempting violet orbs of his. There was no way she'd ever be able to refuse, regardless of when he asked. Her heart was already his, and that was where it would stay.

As a pained smile forced its way to her lips, Naminé repeated the same two words that had been puzzling her mind earlier, her tone dry and sarcastic, "How sweet."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this story! Oh, in case it puzzled anyone, if you're wondering how Naminé knew that it was Zexion that Kairi was dating and not some other guy, don't forget I said that Twilight Town was small, and everyone knew each other. Thus, who else could it be but Zexion, the player? Who foolishly used the same line, not expecting her to spread it around like wildfire. And since this an alternate universe, Kairi, as I'm sure you've noticed, is quite the chatterbox in this Twilight Town, gossiping all the time, while having multiple flings/relationships, so hopefully this clears up any other questions that might've come up. 

Anyway, reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. I just appreciate the fact that you took the time to read my story. :)


End file.
